yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
The Legend of Prison Planet
The Legend of Prison Planet is another movie of Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades. Summary Many battles have been fought with The Nightmare Family and Bill Ciper and numerous villains, But no matter how many times each one is arrested or banished to Tartarus, They always return. As Princess Yuna and many of her friends wish for a better way to bring them to justice for good, The Engines of Cartoon World share a story of a legendary planet that has a prison where any villain that goes into it never comes out. So, Yuna and her friends decided to find this planet and put it to good use. However, They'll have to battle several of the villains and their monsters in the act. But luckily, They get help from some new friends. Plot Flashbacks of previous battles/The Meeting It started a long time ago, When the great battle between good and evil runs endlessly until a few evil survived and send to Prison Planet. But after a big battle, Prison Planet was long forgotten. In the present, Princess Yuna and her friends are all talking about the many battles they've had against the many villains they've faced throughout the years. At the Golden Oaks Library, The council then calls a meeting to explain about the numerous times of where they've faced Villains big and small. But no matter how many times they've been arrested or banished, They always return for another fight. So, They need to come up with a way to bring them to justice and make sure they stay in justice. As the Engines of Cartoon World propose a good idea, They all agreed to let them explain it. The Story of Prison Planet As the Planet trains open up a holograph of Prison Planet, The Miners trains explain that they've found the planet still exists out in the far reaches of the galaxy. And they've been working on coordinates for a shuttle to fly to the planet. And if they can find the very prison on the planet, They can use it for the many villains they've faced and make they don't ever come back. All members of the council talk this over and after a few minutes they agree to let the search for Prison Planet take place. Preparing Shuttles/With the Villains/Gathering by The Nightmare Family, Bill Cipher and Tirek In the Golden Oaks Library's vehicle room, Yuna and her friends have to get the shuttles and spaceships (including Yuna's Spaceship Shuttle, the Millennium Falcon, Benny's Spaceship, The Planet Shuttle, The Ghost, and any spaceships they can use) Soon, They've packed the Journals, all the equipment and supplies they need on their journey. Just then, The Human Mane 10, their friends and the Human CMC came to wish them best of luck on their journey. The Human CMC, Babs, Gabby, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon wished them luck too, Yuna and her friends thanked them. Meanwhile, Cerberus was guarding the prisoners in Tartarus. Just when he wasn't watching, The Fearsome Crooks busted out all of the villains who're banished here. The Nightmare Family and Bill gathers the villains including Tirek, Demonic Sunset Shimmer, the Human Dazzlings, Midnight Sparkle, Gaia Everfree, Darth Vader, Kylo Ren, Captain Phasma, Emperor Palpatine, Lord Voldemort, the Overlord, Stripe, Brain Gremlin, their LEGO counterparts, Jackson Storm, Professor Z, Grem and Acer, Tubbs Pacer, J. Curby Gremlin, Vladimir Trunkov, Victor Hugo, Ivan, Oogie Boogie, Prince Hans, Jafar, Sa'Luk and all villains who're held in their prisons and others who're banished in Tartarus. Just and they plan to steal the Journals, Negaduck nominated an idea of following Princess Yuna and her friends to Prison Planet. Just as they all agreed to his idea, They unleash the ultimate riot in Tartarus. The Journey begins/Yuna and her friends stick together Later, The journey begins as Yuna and her friends onboard the spaceships and say their goodbyes to their friends and families. Dipper loaded Gizmo in his backpack, Keeping him safe from the sunlight. At last, They begin their search for Prison Planet. Meanwhile at the Golden Oaks Library, Solarna, Sharon, Max, the Human Mane 10 and their friends are hanging out at the arcade room. At the Daycare Nursery, Dean Cadance was playing with her baby, Flurry Heart while Sylvia Marpole, Peg Pete, Clarabelle Cow and the Beagle Babes started watching over the babies. Back with the teams on the way to Prison Planet; Finn Breezestone and Pound Cake begin their own Buzz Cola and Purple Flurp drinking contest. As for Honker Muddlefoot, He figured out the history of Prison Planet. In the Millennium Falcon, Gosalyn Mallard was taking turns driving. As for Buford Van Stomm and Grenda, They begin their arm wrestling match. Inside Benny's Spaceship, Huey, Dewy and Louie were keeping the ship going. Inside the Ghost, the Ghost crew were prepping every weapon they have as Hera, Kept the ship in control. While in the Planet Shuttle, the Planet Trains imprinted the coordinates to Prison Planet into the navigation system. As all ships flew out of earth's atmosphere and were soon flying out into the far reaches of the galaxy where no one has gone before. Crash landing on Tatooine/Meet Zeke But then when the ships were past Jupiter, Several TIE Fighters from The First Order appeared and drew fire at the ships. Which some of them get badly hit while they manage to shoot down the TIEs, The ships are too damaged to continue flying, as they then make an emergency landing on Tatooine. But as they end up crash landing in the desert, The teams journey out to try and find a town. But the way, They're ambushed by Sand People. But then several of them are shot down, And out from a rock steps out an Australian-Accented Earth Pony known as Zeke. He tells them that he knows of a nearby town. Villains escape/Their pursuit begins/Zeke explains his backstory Back with the villains, Nightmare Moon, King Sombra, their family, Bill Cipher and all the Fearsome Crooks spotted Princess Yuna and her friends. As the chase is one, The escape is in hot pursuit. Just then, The villains lost track of them. Soon, Zeke begins his backstory about his backstory how he lost his parents and raised by dingoes. Golden Apple then asks how he lost his parents as Zeke explains that his parents with murdered by poachers. But using some smart tricks, he lead the Rangers to the poachers and they were brought to justice. They soon reach the town and find the necessary parts they need to repair their ships, and they manage to repair the ships and take off into space again, with Zeke joining them. Battle in the asteroid belt Just then, The Fearsome Crooks caught Yuna and her friends. Suddenly, Solarna, Sharon, Max, P.J., Bobby, Mona, Stacy, the Human Mane 10, their pals, the Changeling Trio and the Good Changelings came to the rescue. Just as they helped Yuna and her friends, the ships flew into an asteroid belt as the crooks' ships got heavily damaged by the asteroids as the good ships manage to fly out of it. As for the Fearsome Crooks, They've retreated. After the battle, The asteroid belt stopped falling. Solarna, Sharon, Max, the Human Mane 10 and their friends decided to join Yuna, She excepts their support even Zeke. Everyone was together and safe/Meet Ceranel Rangereen The ships then land on Yavin 4, Where they check over the ships for any damage. But as they do so, They hear something inside the old temple. Just as Yuna investigated, She could hear footsteps echoing in the temple. As she then ignited her sabers prepared for what ever was coming fourth as the glow of the blades lit the whole room up and then a big shadow crept over her and slowly she looked back and came face-to-face with a Centaurette. Her name was Ceranel Rangereen, She never meant any harm. Yuna and Ceranel spoke/Explaining about Prison Planet for all criminals As Yuna introduced herself and Cera then asked what she was doing on Yavin 4, She explained the whole detail about Prison Planet. Yuna shows Ceranel her Journals that are the key of defeating a few evil beings sending the to Tartarus, Ceranel was amazed. As Cera then explains that at her old home, they would often give many prisoners they had different sentences of justice, but banishing to Tartarus was never considered, and she claims that her ancestors would normally take most of the most worse prisoners to Prison Planet. Then Yuna asks what Cera was doing on Yavin 4 herself, as Cera explains that she left her home town years ago in hopes to finding adventure, but her ship crashed on Yavin 4 and was stranded for 4 months. Ship repairs and making camp/Brief battle Soon, The rest of the gang set up a temporally camp as The Planet Trains and Miner Trains make some last repairs to the ships. Suddenly, The droids detect something off in the distance. Then, The Human CMC spotted them with their binoculars. Just as they've warned everyone, The Fearsome Crooks attacked. Rita the Fox growls and bites Negaduck's leg, Yuna gathered the group to escape as far away as possible. Ceranel joins the quest for Prison Planet/Back in space/Honker begins navigating The next day, The ships were repaired. And as the group were ready to take off, Yuna asked Cera to join them on their adventure. At last, She agreed to join them. As they set off into space, Honker was taking his turn on navigating. Then, He was determined that the compass and GPS would be easy in space. So, He worked hard on the new project. The new project is half compass and half GPS, it was called the "Universarama". With the directions set, It shows how to get Prison Planet as everyone kept going. Prison Planet!/Villain ships land After flying at least 30 parsakes, The scanners pick up something on Honker's Universarama. At last, They finally found Prison Planet. The ships then approach the planet as the teams, They didn't know that the ships of the villains just landed in Prison Planet too. The Nightmare Family, Bill Cipher and the Fearsome Crooks looked through their binoculars. Then, Megavolt pointed to where he spotted Yuna and the others. So, They send the Stormtroopers, Droids and Weasels to track them down. After the ships land, The Planet Trains plot a course for the prison. Crossing the lake/The Barracuda!/Encounter with the Fearsome Crooks After a while of journeying down a path, They come to a very large lake, filled with many monstrous beasts. Suddenly, The Barracuda (who killed Coral and the eggs) came out of nowhere. Mr. Great White notices it and draws fire upon it as it about to attack some of Yuna's friends. Then, Twilight noticed the Fearsome Crooks coming their way. On the road to the Prison/Evil cars appears! At last, They begin making their way to the Prison. Then, Morty and Ferdie spotted something. K.I.T.T. notice something evil coming, He felt it in his detector. There was Professor Z, Grem and Acer, Tubbs Pacer, J. Curby Gremlin, Vladimir Trunkov, Victor Hugo, Ivan, Jackson Storm, Christine, K.A.R.R., Goliath (the truck from "Knight Rider"), The Car (a black modified Lincoln Continental Mark III from "The Car (1977)"), the Creeper Car (a modified 1974 Dodge Charger from "Wheels of Terror"), Happy Toyz ("Green Goblin") Truck (from "Maximum Overdrive"), the 1960 Peterbilt 281 Tanker truck (from "Duel") And the Killdozer (a Caterpillar Bulldozer D9 from "Killdozer!"), And the weasels were riding them. As some of them draw fire upon our heroes and started shooting, Yuna used her magic to block it with her shield. As most of the Jedi start deflecting the laser bolts coming at them, Flurry Heart backed up Yuna. K.I.T.T. drove as fast as he could, Finn uses his machine gun to aim at the tires. Then, The Killdozer tried to push them off the road. But Yuna forced him away, She blocked to where they chased and where they came from. So, Yuna worked her magic to open the portal to send the cars to an unknown universe. While the tanker truck still chases them, But J.J. tricks it into chasing him where he stands at a cliffside. As the truck charges towards him, But J.J. jumps clear at the last second while the truck ends up driving off the cliff and down into the ravine where it wrecks. In the Prison house/Finding the power rooms/The Prison House regains power Soon after escaping the evil cars, The team soon arrive at an Alcatraz-like building. After breaking the lock to the doors, They head inside as the engines and cars turn on their headlights for light. As they explore the place, The Planet Trains then find a main watch room where they head inside and find the schematic to the building where they find that there are 3 main power rooms that power the whole facility. So, The team split up in 3 teams and head into different sections of the building. Team A searches the sub-level, Team b searches the middle level, And team C searches on main floor. Soon they find the 3 power rooms as thewy get the main generators a tune up as they pull the switches, the whole building's power roars into life as the whole place reagins power. Mr. Great White vs. Scroop/Plan to imprison all villains in Prison Planet As for Mr. Great White, . The Barracuda returns and attacks him. He placed the heat tank right into the Barracuda's mouth, ????. Mr. Great White shouts "BLOW UP!", shoots but missed . Then, Mr. Great White yells "Smile, Fishface!". The Barracuda explodes into pieces, ???? while the remains of the Barracuda sunk down into the bottom of the lake. ????, . Yuna had a plan to imprison the Nightmare Family, Bill Cipher, Christine, ????, ????, ???? and ????. Setting the traps/Prepping the Carbonite Freezing Room/Fight Dennis Beginning the Last Battle/Cera vs. Tirek/The Rebellion and Republic arrive! Final Duel/All Villains Imprisoned Heading home/Peace at last Trivia *This marks the first appearances of Zeke and Ceranel Rangereen. Soundtrack #I'm Still Here #Music Score - ???? (when the movie opens) #Music Score - ???? (when ?????) #Music Score - ???? (when ?????) #Music Score - ???? (when ?????) #Music Score - ???? (when ?????) #Music Score - ???? (when ?????) #I Have A Plan (Bill Cipher's version) #Music Score - ???? (when ?????) #Music Score - ???? (when ?????) #Music Score - ???? (when ?????) #Music Score - ???? (when ?????) #Music Score - ???? (when ?????) #Music Score - ???? (when ?????) #Music Score - Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets - The Flying Car (when ?????) #Music Score - ???? (when ?????) #Music Score - ???? (when ?????) #Music Score - ???? (when ?????) #Music Score - ???? (when ?????) #Music Score - ???? (when ?????) #Music Score - ???? (when ?????) #Music Score - Star Wars: The Force Awakens - The Falcon (when ?????) #Music Score - ???? (when ?????) #Music Score - ???? (when Cera explains to Yuna) #Music Score - ???? (when ?????) #Music Score - ???? (when ?????) #Music Score - ???? (when ?????) #Music Score - ???? (when ?????) #Music Score - Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey - The Cougar (when escape from the evil cars) #Music Score - ???? (when J.J. tricks the tanker truck) #Music Score - ???? (when the tanker truck crashes into the ravine below) #Music Score - ???? (when ?????) #Music Score - ???? (when ?????) #Music Score - Gremlins 2: The New Batch - Keep It Quiet (when ?????) #Music Score - ???? (when ?????) #Music Score - ???? (when ?????) #Music Score - ???? (when ?????) #Music Score - The Angry Birds Movie - Risky Idea (when ?????) #Music Score - ???? (when ?????) #Music Score - ???? (when ?????) #Music Score - Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs - Flint's Determination (when ?????) #Music Score - ???? (when ?????) #Music Score - ???? (when ?????) #New Divide #????? #Music Score - ???? (when ?????) #Music Score - Toy Story 2 - Ride Like the Wind (when ?????) #Music Score - ???? (when ?????) #Music Score - ???? (when ?????) #Music Score - ???? (when ?????) #Music Score - ???? (when ?????) #Music Score - ???? (when the film ends) Scenes #Flashbacks of previous battles/The Meeting #The Story of Prison Planet #Preparing Shuttles/With the Villains/Gathering by The Nightmare Family, Bill Cipher and Tirek #The Journey begins/Yuna and her friends stick together #Crash landing on Tatooine/Meet Zeke #Villains escape/Their pursuit begins/Zeke explains his backstory #Battle in the asteroid belt #Everyone was together and safe/Meet Ceranel Rangereen #Yuna and Ceranel spoke/Explaining about Prison Planet for all criminals #Ship repairs and making camp/Brief battle #Ceranel joins the quest for Prison Planet/Back in space/Honker begins navigating #Prison Planet!/Villain ships land #Crossing the lake/The Barracuda!/Encounter with the Fearsome Crooks #On the road to the Prison/Evil cars appears! #In the Prison house/Finding the power rooms/The Prison House regains power #Mr. Great White vs. Scroop/Plan to imprison all villains in Prison Planet #Setting the traps/Prepping the Carbonite Freezing Room/Fight Dennis #Beginning the Last Battle/Cera vs. Tirek/The Rebellion and Republic arrive! #Final Duel/All Villains Imprisoned #Heading home/Peace at last Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Movies